Cuarto Doctor - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones del Cuarto Doctor. Televisión Doctor Who (clásica) Temporada 11 * Planet of the Spiders Temporada 12 * Robot * The Ark in Space * The Sontaran Experiment * Genesis of the Daleks * Revenge of the Cybermen Temporada 13 * Terror of the Zygons * Planet of Evil * Pyramids of Mars * The Android Invasion * The Brain of Morbius * The Seeds of Doom Temporada 14 * The Masque of Mandragora * The Hand of Fear * The Deadly Assassin * The Face of Evil * The Robots of Death * The Talons of Weng-Chiang Temporada 15 * Horror of Fang Rock * The Invisible Enemy * Image of the Fendahl * The Sun Makers * Underworld * The Invasion of Time Temporada 16 * The Ribos Operation * The Pirate Planet * The Stones of Blood * The Androids of Tara * The Power of Kroll * The Armageddon Factor Temporada 17 * Destiny of the Daleks * City of Death * The Creature from the Pit * Nightmare of Eden * The Horns of Nimon Temporada 18 * The Leisure Hive * Meglos * Full Circle * State of Decay * Warriors' Gate * The Keeper of Traken * Logopolis Especial de 1983 * The Five Doctors Doctor Who (moderna) Temporada 7 * The Name of the Doctor Especiales de 2013 * The Day of the Doctor Temporada 9 * The Magician's Apprentice Audios Audios de Doctor Who de Big Finish * The Kingmaker * Night of the Stormcrow * The Light at the End The Fourth Doctor Adventures Temporada 1 * Destination: Nerva * The Renaissance Man * The Wrath of the Iceni * Energy of the Daleks * Trail of the White Worm * The Oseidon Adventure Temporada 2 * The Auntie Matter * The Sands of Life * War Against the Laan * The Justice of Jalxar * Phantoms of the Deep * The Dalek Contract * The Final Phase Temporada 3 * The King of Sontar * White Ghosts * The Crooked Man * The Evil One * Last of the Colophon * Destroy the Infinite * The Abandoned * Zygon Hunt Temporada 4 * The Exxilons * The Darkness of Glass * Requiem for the Rocket Men * Death Match Philip Hinchcliffe Presents * The Ghosts of Gralstead * The Devil's Armada The Lost Stories * The Foe from the Future * The Valley of Death Adaptaciones de novelas * The Romance of Crime * The English Way of Death * The Well-Mannered War The Companion Chronicles * The Beautiful People * The Catalyst * The Stealers from Saiph * Empathy Games * The Pyralis Effect * The Time Vampire * The Invasion of E-Space * Ferril's Folly * Tales from the Vault * The Child * Luna Romana Short Trips * Death-Dealer * Chain Reaction * Seven to One * The Wondrous Box * The Old Rogue * Waiting For Gadot * The Doctor's First XI * Sound the Siren And I'll Come To You Comrade * String Theory * The Ghost Trap BBC Audio * Hornets' Nest ** The Stuff of Nightmares ** The Dead Shoes ** The Circus of Doom ** A Sting in the Tale ** Hive of Horror * Demon Quest ** The Relics of Time ** The Demon of Paris ** A Shard of Ice ** Starfall ** Sepulchre * Serpent Crest ** Tsar Wars ** The Broken Crown ** Aladdin Time ** The Hexford Invasion ** Survivors in Space Destiny of the Doctor * Babblesphere Otros * Exploration Earth * Doctor Who and the Pescatons Videojuegos * Dalek Attack * Destiny of the Doctors Prosa Novelas Novelizaciones de Target * Doctor Who and the Giant Robot * Doctor Who and the Planet of the Spiders * Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster * The Revenge of the Cybermen * Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks * Doctor Who and the Pyramids of Mars * Doctor Who and the Seeds of Doom * Doctor Who and the Ark in Space * Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius * The Planet of Evil * Doctor Who and the Deadly Assassin * Doctor Who and the Talons of Weng-Chiang * Doctor Who and the Masque of Mandragora * Doctor Who and the Face of Evil * Doctor Who and the Horror of Fang Rock * Doctor Who and the Android Invasion * Doctor Who and the Sontaran Experiment * Doctor Who and the Hand of Fear * Doctor Who and the Invisible Enemy * Doctor Who and the Robots of Death * Doctor Who and the Image of the Fendahl * Doctor Who and the Destiny of the Daleks * Doctor Who and the Ribos Operation * Doctor Who and the Underworld * Doctor Who and the Invasion of Time * Doctor Who and the Stones of Blood * Doctor Who and the Androids of Tara * Doctor Who and the Power of Kroll * Doctor Who and the Armageddon Factor * Doctor Who and the Nightmare of Eden * Doctor Who and the Horns of Nimon * Doctor Who and the Creature from the Pit * Doctor Who and the State of Decay * Doctor Who and Warriors' Gate * Doctor Who and the Keeper of Traken * Doctor Who and the Leisure Hive * Full Circle * Logopolis * Doctor Who and the Sunmakers * Meglos * Castrovalva * Earthshock * The Five Doctors * Mawdryn Undead * The Pescatons Junior Doctor Who * Junior Doctor Who and the Giant Robot * Junior Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius Novelizaciones que no son de Target * Shada Virgin Missing Adventures * Evolution * The Romance of Crime * System Shock * Managra * The English Way of Death * The Shadow of Weng-Chiang * A Device of Death * The Well-Mannered War Virgin New Adventures * Timewyrm: Revelation * The Dying Days Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures * Beige Planet Mars BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Eye of Heaven * Last Man Running * Millennium Shock * Corpse Marker * Tomb of Valdemar * Heart of TARDIS * Festival of Death * Asylum * Psi-ence Fiction * Drift * Wolfsbane * Match of the Day Novelas cortas de Doctor Who de Telos * Ghost Ship * Wonderland BBC New Series Adventures * Dark Horizons * Shroud of Sorrow Puffin eshort * The Roots of Evil Time Trips * The Death Pit Relatos cortos Anuales de Doctor Who * A New Life * The Hospitality on Hankus * The Sinister Sponge * Avast There! * The Mission * War on Aquatica * Cyclone Terror * The Time Snatch * The Eye-Spiders of Pergross * Detour to Diamedes * Double Trouble * Secret of the Bald Planet * The Sleeping Beast * The Sands of Tymus * A New Life * The Sea of Faces * Famine on Planet X * The Planet of Dust * Terror on Tantalogus * Flashback * The Crocodiles from the Mist * X-Rani and the Ugly Mutants * Light Fantastic * Reluctant Warriors * Return of the Electrids * The Sleeping Guardians * Colony of Death * Alien Mind Games * A Midsummer's Nightmare * The Voton Terror * Sweet Flower of Uthe * Inter-Galactic Cat * Conundrum * Planet of Paradise * Just a Small Problem The Amazing World of Doctor Who * The Vampires of Crellium * On the Slippery Trail Daily Mirror * Doctor Who and the Hell Planet TV Comic * The Magic Box * Which Way Out? * Master of the Blackhole * Milena Doctor Who Magazine * The Two-Timer * Stowaway * Evil Egg * Sands of Time * Mind-Jump * The Hole Truth * Breakdown * The Heat-Seekers * Pathfinders * The Final Analysis Polystyle Holiday Specials * The Living Wax Brief Encounter * The Stranger, The Writer, His Wife and the Mixed Metaphor * Down to Earth * Farewells Doctor Who Yearbook * The Changeling Years * The Beast Inside Virgin Decalogs * The Duke of Dominoes (en Decalog) * Scarab of Death (en Decalog) * Crimson Dawn (en Decalog 2: Lost Property) * People of the Trees (en Decalog 2: Lost Property) * UNITed We Fall (en Decalog 3: Consequences) * Timevault (en Decalog 3: Consequences) Short Trips * Old Flames (en Short Trips) * Glass (en Short Trips) * Rights (en Short Trips) * One Bad Apple (en More Short Trips) * Return of the Spiders (en More Short Trips) * The Not-So-Sinister Sponge (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * The Android Maker of Calderon IV (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Do You Love Anyone Enough? (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Better Watch Out, Better Take Care (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Playing with Toys (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * I Was a Monster!!! (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * The Lying Old Witch in the Wardrobe (en Short Trips: Companions) * The Fear (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Mauritz (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * The Brain of Socrates (en Short Trips: The Muses) * The Glass Princess (en Short Trips: The Muses) * Doing Time (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * O, Darkness (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * Eternity (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * All Done with Mirrors (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * To Kill a Nandi Bear (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * The Northern Heights (en Short Trips: Life Science) * The Destroyers (en Short Trips: Life Science) * The Bushranger's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * The Republican's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * Categorical Imperative (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Observer Effect (en Short Trips: 2040) * The Baron Wastes (en Short Trips: 2040) * The Little Things (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * The Clanging Chimes of Doom (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Present Tense (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * It's a Lovely Day Tomorrow (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * UNIT Christmas Parties: Ships That Pass (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Suitors, Inc. (en Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) * The Sooner the Better (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * The Last Broadcast (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * Earth (en Short Trips: The Solar System) * The Prodigal Sun (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * Ode to Joy (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * Callahuanca (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * The Very Last Picture Show (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Into the Silent Land (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Direct Action (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * Checkpoint (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * Life from Lifelessness (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * The Dogs of War (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Nanomorphosis (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * The End of Now (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * The Dragons of Prague (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Attachments (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * My Hero (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * Plight of the Monkrah (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * In Case of Emergencies (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * Puppeteer (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * The Glarn Strategy (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * The Nobility of Faith (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Dear Great Uncle Peter (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * All Snug in Their Beds (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Machine Time (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Mutiny (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Stanley (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Good Queen, Bad Queen, I Queen, You Queen (en Short Trips: The Quality of Leadership) * Only Connect (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Breadcrumbs (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Child's Play (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * The Last Thing You Ever See (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * The Monster in the Wardrobe (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Those Left Behind (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Time Shear (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Insider Dealing (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * Planet of the Elves (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Christmas Every Day (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * The Doctor's Cross Word (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Autaia Pipipi Pia (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Conscription (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Shamans (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * Hello Goodbye (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * Blessed Are the Peacemakers (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) The Shakespeare Notebooks * Hamlet Cómics TV Comic * Death Flower * Return of the Daleks * The Wreckers * The Emperor's Spy * The Sinister Sea * Woden's Warriors * The Space Ghost * The Dalek Revenge * Virus * Treasure Trail * Hubert's Folly * Counter-Rotation * Mind Snatch * The Hoaxers * The Tansbury Experiment * The Mutant Strain * Double Trouble * Dredger * Jackals of Space * The False Planet * The Fire Feeders * Kling Dynasty * The Sky Warrior * The Orb * The Mutants * The Devil's Mouth * The Aqua-City * The Snow Devils * The Space Garden * The Eerie Manor * Guardian of the Tomb * The Image Makers * The Sea Devil Doctor Who annual * The Psychic Jungle * Neuronic Nightmare * The Body Snatcher * Menace on Metalupiter * The Rival Robots * The Traitor * The Power * Emsone's Castle * Terror on Xaboi * The Weapon * Every Dog Has His Day * Plague World Doctor Who Magazine * Doctor Who and the Iron Legion * City of the Damned * Timeslip * Doctor Who and the Star Beast * Doctor Who and the Dogs of Doom * Doctor Who and the Time Witch * Dragon's Claw * The Collector * Dreamers of Death * The Life Bringer * War of the Words * Spider-God * The Deal * End of the Line * The Free-Fall Warriors * Junkyard Demon * The Neutron Knights * Party Animals * Time & Time Again * Victims * Black Destiny * Doctor Who and the Fangs of Time * Happy Deathday * Death to the Doctor! Cómics de DWM backup * K-9's Finest Hour * Star Death * Touchdown on Deneb-7 Doctor Who Yearbook * Rest and Re-Creation * The Naked Flame * Star Beast II * Junkyard Demon II Doctor Who Summer Special * The Seventh Segment IDW Publishing * The Forgotten * The Time Machination * Assimilation² * Prisoners of Time * Dead Man's Hand en:Fourth Doctor - list of appearances 04 Categoría:Cuarto Doctor